pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE108: Nerves of Steelix!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Jasmine, Janina |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Bayleef, Ash's Cyndaquil, Ash's Totodile, Brock's Onix, Janina's Onix, Snorlax (fantasy), Jasmine's Magnemite, Jasmine's Steelix |major =Ash wins the Mineral Badge. Ash and co. go to Mahagony Town. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |guest =Jasmine |local =Olivine City, Olivine City Gym}} is the 15th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis After a long time waiting, the time has finally come. Now that Sparkle is feeling 100%, Jasmine is focused on her Gym Battle with Ash. Ash also prepares for his gym battle and he, Misty and Brock meet up with Janina. They find a giant Wobbuffet statue and he places Pikachu near it. Little do they know it's a trap set up by Team Rocket and the Wobbuffet is made of an indestructible material used to make the pencil cases that Jessie didn't get when she was a child. Just as it was trying to make it's escape, a giant Pokémon 10 yards tall appears out of nowhere and stops them. The Pokédex identifies it as a Steelix and it helps stop Team Rocket with the help of its trainer: Jasmine. Now that Ash has seen Jasmine in action he's even more fired up to battle her. Speaking of , Ash is planning to use his Cyndaquil for the battle. How will Ash's Cyndaquil take down this 30 foot tall Pokémon? Episode Plot Brock and Misty pack the bags outside the Pokémon Center. Janina visits them, but sees Ash is not present. Ash trains his Pokémon for the match, in belief they are ready for it. Ash comes and meets up with Misty, Brock and Janina, who have faith in Ash winning the battle. They go to the gym, but spot a giant Wobbuffet statue on the road. Below the statue is a sign reading that anyone who places a Pokémon near it, they will win the battles without fear. Ash places Pikachu, who is bounced off into the Wobbuffet statue. Team Rocket appear inside the statue and they run off with Pikachu. Ash sends Bayleef to use Razor Leaf on the statue, but the attack is deflected, since the statue is made out of titanium. Jessie remembers she wanted a pencil case made out of titanium, as everyone else had one but her. The kids told her to place it behind her ear, making Meowth and James touched. Brock and Janina send Onix to stop the statue using tackle, but the statue is not destroyed. The statue reflects back the attack, then starts climbing up the cliff. Suddenly, the statue gets attacked by Steelix, and, soon, Jasmine appears on it. Steelix crunches the statue, causing it to crack. Bayleef uses Vine Whip to rescue Pikachu, while Steelix uses Iron Tail to blast off Team Rocket. With them out of the way, Jasmine promises to Ash she won't hold in their Gym match, but neither does Ash. At the gym, Janina tells each trainer can use two Pokémon. Brock knows Fire Pokémon are strong against Steel Pokémon, but is certain that Jasmine has other plans as well. Jasmine sends Magnemite, while Ash picks Pikachu to battle. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, but Magnemite dodges. Magnemite uses Thunder Wave, but Pikachu evades. Pikachu and Magnemite repeat the same attacks, but neither hits the opponent. Ash sees neither will win if this keeps up, so Pikachu takes the attack from Magnemite. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt in retaliation, hitting Magnemite. Magnemite uses Thunder Wave, but Pikachu dodges using Quick Attack and hits Magnemite, defeating it and pushing it to the wall. Jasmine calls Magnemite back, giving remarks to Ash's Pikachu. She sends Steelix, so Pikachu immediately uses Thunderbolt, hitting it. Brock sees Jasmine is doing what Ash did the last battle: having Steelix being hit before attacking. Steelix uses Iron Tail, but misses. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, though gets reflected back from Steelix, being tired from the battling. Using Iron Tail, Steelix defeats Pikachu. To continue, Ash chooses Cyndaquil. Jasmine warns Steelix that they can still defeat Cyndaquil, even if it is a Fire Pokémon, while Ash lets Cyndaquil know it has the heart of a Fire Pokémon. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, so Steelix uses Sandstorm to protect itself from the attack. When Sandstorm expires, Ash and Cyndaquil see only a hole, as Steelix dug in the ground. A moment later, Steelix comes out, using Iron Tail on Cyndaquil, who dodges. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, but Steelix uses Sandstorm to protect itself, then dig in. Steelix emerges and uses Iron Tail, but misses. It does so one more time, but Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower on the wall to bounce off. Jasmine orders Steelix to dig in the ground. Once done, Steelix emerges out and goes to use Iron Tail. Ash sees he can take advantage of the holes. Cyndaquil stops it using Smokescreen, then runs into the hole. Steelix uses Sandstorm to blow away the smoke, but sees Cyndaquil is gone. Cyndaquil comes out and hits Steelix with Flamethrower, then goes back in the hole. Steelix uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing the holes to collapse. Cyndaquil comes out, but Steelix is aware of it, using Iron Tail on it. Cyndaquil attempts to use Flamethrower on the ground to bounce off, but fails and gets hit by Iron Tail. Cyndaquil's flames are nearly doused, so Janina goes to announce the winner. However, Cyndaquil manages to stand up and is ready for more battling. Steelix usesCrunch, but Cyndaquil dodges by using Smokescreen. Misty and Brock know that if Steelix hits Cyndaquil one more time, Ash would lose. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, though Steelix uses Sandstorm to protect itself. Steelix comes closer, so Ash has Cyndaquil continue using Flamethrower to push Steelix back. Soon, the Sandstorm heats up, as the Flamethrower causes it to become a blazing whirlwind. Steelix stops for a bit, then falls down, defeated. Ash is proud of Cyndaquil, while Misty and Brock congratulate him. Jasmine calls Steelix back and congratulates Ash on this victory. As the proof of the victory, she gives Ash the Mineral Badge. Later, Jasmine asks where are they headed. Brock reads they can go to Mahogany Town. Janina thinks they should go through Ecruteak City to save some time. Brock goes to flirt with Jasmine, but Misty pulls him away, as they all say goodbye to Jasmine and Janina. Debuts Pokémon Steelix (Jasmine's) Move Crunch Item Mineral Badge Quotes :"Jasmine, the Olivine Gym Leader. She's a natural beauty but prefers simple attire, choosing hair barettes as her only accessory. Jasmine." - Brock Trivia *The English episode name is a reference to the phrase "nerves of steel". *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Granbull. Mistakes *When Jessie remembers her times during her childhood, her gloves were missing. *Despite Steelix being a Ground Pokémon, it was hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Gallery Ash runs with his Pokémon JE108 2.jpg Ash places Pikachu near the statue JE108 3.jpg The statue reacts JE108 4.jpg Jessie's childhood regret JE108 5.jpg The Onix tackle the statue JE108 6.jpg Steelix stops the statue JE108 7.jpg Jasmine appears with Steelix JE108 8.jpg Steelix's Crunch JE108 9.jpg Ash vs. Jasmine JE108 10.jpg Magnemite's Thunderwave JE108 11.jpg Pikachu defeats Magnemite JE108 12.jpg Pikachu gets defeated by Iron Tail JE108 13.jpg Steelix uses Sandstorm for protection JE108 14.jpg Steelix gets hit by Flamethrower JE108 15.jpg Cyndaquil goes to escape the tunnel JE108 16.jpg Steelix damages Cyndaquil using Iron Tail JE108 17.jpg The Sandstorm gets heated up JE108 18.jpg Ash won the Mineral Badge }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroshi Haraguchi Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto